House Triangulum
House Triangulum PDF version available here House Triangulum is one of the Houses Minor in the Rollplay: Far Verona Universe. The House is based out of Lovelace located in Hex 0205 where they mainly reside in orbit, on their research arcology, while maintaining a small on-world population. House Triangulum is currently the only House to be of Tech Level (TL) 5. = Society = The Families There is no hierarchy among the House of Triangles. The only title an adult noble receives after their Proficiency Exam is their Discipline. All members of House Triangulum are named by the following convention: Δ Examples: Physicist Δ Thomas Peter Mega-Engineer Δ Travis Jon Auspex Δ Faraday Eli The high nobility of the house will rarely use titles, but the proper way to address them if they do, is by stating the title first. Lord/Lady will be used by Δ representatives, and Grand by honorable and highly acclaimed specialists in their field recognized by the Pythagoras and the general consensus of the respective discipline. The right way to address members of the Pythagoras is to prefix their discipline with “Pythagoras” however few members were recognized to pay attention to such trivialities.The rank of Pythagoras can also be noted by the use of the symbol ◬ rather than the usual Δ. Examples: Lady Biologist Δ Gabriel Ursula Grand Physicist Δ Thomas Peter Pythagoras Terramorph Δ Ling Jiu or Terramorph ◬ Ling Jiu The House does not interfere with the Family by default. That gives each noble Family great autonomy both in selecting research doctrine, political alignment and their security and defenses. While most follow the Pythagoras guidelines (as they are simply objectively optimal for the House) there is no governance that would prevent a Family from acting otherwise except for another Family. The Pythagoras The House is overseen by a governing body that has a primary function of maintaining the quality of research and solve disputes the parties involved cannot solve themselves. The position of Pythagoras is a voluntary service some experienced Triangulum nobles provide for the furtherment of the Triangulum Families’ common interests. The Pythagoras are the reflection of the pragmatic nature of the members of House Triangulum. They only gather to make decisions concerning the entirety of the House, leaving the nobles in governance of local plans and issues. A common sense of objectivity permits a certain kind of trust and understanding. When presented with the same facts, members of the House will often come to a common conclusion, which allows the Pythagoras to safely assume the decisions the nobles make without supervision will be not only optimal for the House, but also generally in line with the values they represent. Truth, Freedom and Family For a Triangulum noble his research is everything he prepared for all of this life. No wonder, when faced with a decision, their scientific mind will often approach the problem in a methodical fashion and be guided by logic and objective truth. Science for Triangulum nobility is a way of seeking truth about the universe that allows for improving humanity and the human existence. Rarely will a researcher be hesitant to share his results with the world. In most cases Triangulum nobility will choose nothing over science with one exception. Whether it’s their parents, spouses or children, Triangulum nobles are known to even withdraw from research completely if it would compromise their Family in some way. Upbringing A noble’s offspring will carry on the Δ by birthright and is treated as a child by the full members of House Δ. Only once this young adult reaches the age of 16 are they eligible for a traditional Triangulum Proficiency Examination, where they are tested in the knowledge of their chosen discipline and are granted their disciplinary title. It is a tense day for the youngling that more often than not will turn into a festival and a celebration, should they pass. The ceremony of obtaining one’s title is one of the more festive days of a Δ noble family. It is worth noting, that the Proficiencies can be retried, and that traditionally any House Δ member who failed to pass their exam, by error or by choice, will be considered a child by the adult members of his family. Most choose to wait for several years after becoming eligible, but for those that pass at 16, it is a symbol of exceptional achievement. Whenever a noble of Δ dedicates their life to something other than science, they are frowned upon, and their closest family is seen as decadent. Marriage Marriage in House Triangulum is always a compromise between family and research. An old Triangulum proverb says: “Science is a jealous lover”. The most common and acceptable Triangulum marriages are research agreements. Two nobles of the House Triangulum exchange more or less symbolic keys to their research, be that encryption keys or dataslabs, and vow to share all their knowledge, care for one another and raise their children in the spirit of the Pythagoras. But even though inherently objective and rational, the Triangulum family has not yet reached the Guild’s level of separation from humanity. Scientists of House Triangulum know love, and will pursue it. Whether it is an in-House marriage, marriage with a commoner, or marriage with an outsider, the Triangulum recognize the risk of their relationship taking advantage of one’s dedication to research, and will often autonomously decide to stop their work to instead care for their loved ones. A marriage based on love is not sanctioned by the House Triangulum, but rather by the Church or the spouse’s House. It usually has nothing to do with the Research agreement wedding rites of the House and the two do not conflict, although there are known cases of cross-house weddings that mix the two ceremonies to cement varying forms of alliance. Old age and Death Triangulum elders are prone to go into seclusion period as their bodies start to fail them, only letting close family interact with them. The average length of this period is rather vague and some have never been declared dead. In case of mortal sickness unaffected by present-day medicine, many Triangulum chooses to be cryopreserved in their Family’s facilities. Triangulum long-term cryogenics have an 89% success rate for full body reanimation, and many have indeed been cured once solutions to their mortal ailments were discovered. If Triangulum nobles ultimately lose their lives, their Family preserves their DNA and cybernetics. Often their brain and spinal cord are cryopreserved until a successful partial reanimation method is discovered. Homeworld and other habitat Over a half of the nobles of House Δ live across the entire sector, on various Space Stations or Mobile Construction Platforms (MCP’s) that are present in most of the Empire controlled systems. Some families own and oversee Δ Universities located on planets, moons or on the larger satellite facilities. There’s no more than 40 or 50 noble family members in any Imperial metropolis, and only 5-15 on an MCP. Conducting research is a family vocation, but all the facilities will be staffed with scientists sworn to the House. The arcology Lovelace Habitat I orbiting the planet Lovelace in system Hx0205 is the homeworld of House Triangulum. The planet a barren wasteland constantly eaten at by its corrosive atmosphere, but remains a point of interest for Triangulum of various disciplines because of the ancient technology buried under its surface. Among hundreds of smaller science vessles of House Triangulum there are two pre-scream ruins orbiting the station, one of which is inhabited by an Eccentric millionaire who, like Triangulum, wants to uncover the secrets of the planet below. Military and Security In times of peace the House relies for protection on Empire police and military, but each Family will also keep any defense systems and vehicles they see fit for the purpose. Some families that own a university in the middle of an imperial city will only hire campus security while a deep space station can have a small fleet of frigates and short range defense systems in fear of a pirate raid. In these interesting times many nobles increased their security measures. The populace of the stations circling on various Lovelace orbits pooled their Family forces to form a defense fleet and appointed an admiral to coordinate its operations and tactics. It is worth to mention, that unique and high quality defenses are used and produced in-house, but manufacturing any large quantities of weapons/drones is outsources to either Fornax or Reticulum. Commoners Triangulum noble Families will have sworn-in commoners to provide common services. Bakers, policemen, city administration, health care, vehicle maintenance, mining or retail - these are jobs filled by commoners in Triangulum owned locations. Triangulum nobility employ non-nobility for scientific work. Being a technocratic society Δ value all human potential, and while never taking charge, the commoners often become respected in their fields. It’s also noted in history, that breakthroughs earned some commoners their Triangulum noble titles. Other than that though, one can be a psychologist who works for House Δ, but only a noble is titled "Psychologist Triangulum" or “Psychologist Δ”. Like "Duke Triangulum", but it shows how Δ care more about discipline then titulage. Uplifting Animals. House Triangulum’s technology to uplift various species of animals is costly, but constitutes a high percentage of the House income. Sold via Trilliant markets the semi-intelligent animals are often used as signifiers of status and coming-of-age gifts in other Houses. Because all non-human intelligence is under scrutiny from House Crux supporters and the Church since the Cygnax purge, extreme caution is advised while creating these uplifted creatures. Knowledge Shared Is Knowledge Gained It is a long standing tradition that all House Δ members have the right to free education, but that also any commoner who sworn an oath to the House Δ shall also receive one. This is advertised across the sector as an opportunity to expand one’s horizons by both receiving a full academic education degree and a position amongst the brightest minds of the sector. For people living within House Δ holdings this is a commodity they’re used to, but it is a demanding choice for any of the outsiders that come to one of the Universities. Even those who wish to pay for their education are offered to join the Δs pursuit of knowledge, and more often than not decide to stay and swear oath to House Triangulum. Proverbs Knowledge shared is knowledge gained. Science is a jealous lover. Ockham’s Razor leaves no scars. Lovelace 'Atmosphere: '''Corrosive '''Temperature: '''Temperate '''Biosphere: '''Hybrid '''Population: '''Several million inhabitants '''Tech Level: '''TL5 '''Description:'Home to House Triangulum, Lovelace is a planet with the tags: Forbidden Tech, Pretech Cultists, and Sealed Menace. Not much is known about Lovelace other than House Triangulum shows a particular interest in researching the planet while living mainly off-world on their research Arcology as well as a multitude of other orbital stations of various sizes and purpose. Lovelace is also home to 2 orbital ruins. Research Bases There are a number of important research stations on and orbiting Lovelace, some housing millions of Triangulum researchers. The relevant ones to Far-Verona are as follows. # Research Base: Crater # Research Base: Garm # Research Base: Kholm 4 # Research Base: Nhill 6 # Research Base: Tignish 7 Orbital Ruins Lovelace is home to two orbital ruins, named as follows: # Avan 1 # Olenek 3 Disciplines Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor